The Flower's Tainted Time
by Oz Arcanus
Summary: Two children wandered around the village garden, secretly existing their homes. Repeating the same routine until Posion came to taint the two during a harmless game. A puppeteer searching for the perfect dolls, kidnaps them to change them for good.


_**Tick. . Tock. .**_

 _ **Tick. . Tock. .**_

The village's clock ticked as the petit four year old giggled and ran around the garden's open view. Filled with a range of colors, to species of flower; Roses, Tulips, Camellias. . All the flowers one can imagine, there in the miniature garden. But to him, it was grand. Nothing in the small world to him was to bright and full of life than this garden of dreams. It almost seem as if he was in a rainbow that came straight from earth. Only for him and his companion. His cheeks raised from the bright, wide smile painted over his face as the ray of light hit upon him. Going to the center of the garden where the old oak tree was as if he was running to the centerpiece of a perfect painting. He seemed to be in a thrilling rush. Antonio, was playing a game of hide and seek with his dearest friend.

His ocean green eyes wandering the flowers, reflecting the light and clouds on his innocent widen iris. A faint hue of the blue sky complemented the green orbs, almost appearing s it the ocean was one with the sky. The sound of another's laughter was complimenting his own. A perfect harmony in the game as his friend stayed behind, the second laughter fading the further he got. His curly chestnut hair slicking behind him as he ran, dancing along with the wind due to the breeze cause by his small feet pacing rapidly to hide. His ears filled with the winds tune which took over the counting and giggles in the background the further he went to try to camouflage. He found his perfect hiding spot. Where the white roses sat, swaying side by side, inviting him and the others flowers around to dance along with the wind. His head turned to the side, glancing towards his only friend. His eyes sparkled with excitement as he then crouched down, as if he were trying to finally going to blend with the pure white flowers.

Just like a butterfly does with flowers, tree bark and leaves. The young Spaniard hugged his knees as he waited for the seeker of the game to find him after he counted to ten.

 _"Dieci, Anto!"_

Grass shuffling along with the pair of smaller feet, the auburn haired toddler made his way from the entrance towards the end of the garden. Antonio must be around. The two year old grinned as he spotted a Begonia, forgetting his friend the moment as he went to pick it, only to remember him to give it away as a gift. _"For Anto."_ He mumbled to himself before looking around.

Where was Anto?

Oh right, hiding.

 _"Anto!"_ He yelled, his light toned, Italian accent sparked as his mission was to find the Spanish boy.

His bright, hazel green eyes viewed his surroundings, the grass, sky and flowers appearing as if they were circling him as he tried to spot the curly haired boy. He ran towards the roses, those were the older's favorite. Of course he should get one for him as well! Lovino could only imagine the bright smile and praises he'll get for picking the best flower. He panted softly as he let out airy giggles, his hands behind him flowing against the wind before he spotted the top part of someone's curly hair. The toddler eyes sparkled with pride before squealing in excitement as he now rushed towards the hider.

The bold appearance contrasting the soft white roses along with the deep green leaves, the four year old hid there for the Italian to find him quicker. As soon as the Italian was centimeters closer to his best friend, his eyes glistened brighter than ever. Almost as if the stars were his very eyes. The shorter boy clinged onto Antonio, hearing a small gasp before he was filled with laughter. The ocean green eyes widen by the clinging before shutting from all the smiling, shifting to hug the youngest. The Italian, delighted to find the oldest, an innocent smile and his olive skin was glowing along with rays the sun provided.

 _"Toni! Toni! Find you!"_

 _"Sí, you found be Lovi!"_ Antonio glistened as his warmth reached out to his voice with agreement. His small thin arms holding his little companion. His knees lowered as he pulled the Italian onto his lap, to which the boy did right after. _"¡Vamos! Your turn for hiding where the tree is!"_

His voice cracked from the excitement from playing secretly while everyone had no clue of where the boys went. The two children left the Spaniard's home to sneak off into the garden a few blocks away.

Lovino nodded with pride and kissed his cheek farewell before hopping off the Spaniard. The olived boy moved to a stance, hands on his hips with his head held up high, _"Heh! Anto never find me in l'albero!"_

 _"¡Sí, sí! Go hide en el arbol! ¡Ahora!"_

 _"Mhm! Ciao Toni!"_

 _"¡Ciao! I'm going to count to diez!"_

The bubbly, cheerful Spaniard closed his eyes, covering them with his hands while turning to face the bushes surrounding him as the Italian ran off to the old oak tree. His panting against the wind as it got stronger, making the Auburn fight against it so it wouldn't push him back or slow him down. Being only two and having ten seconds is a challenge for the youngest but the adrenaline for fun kicking in made it worth it. He felt like a hero running towards evil.

 **Snap. .**

A picture of the two Europeans were taken, printed out from the polaroid as ice cold hands took it to fanned it for the picture to appear. Amazing how it was like magic. His dull, lifeless blue eyes seemed to have a spark from seeing the two toddlers surrounded by a rainbow of flowers. His grin widening as he saw how perfect they seemed. Almost like dolls. The pale peachy skin hid away from the sunlight with a large black umbrella on the top of a hill just behind the hidden garden.

He wanted to see them up close. He convinced himself that he must, today being the day of his goal after a month of observing. Putting the picture in his scrapbook before slipping it to his old ragged, brown suitcase for better protection. The scrapbook had many pictures with dates of the children. All having letters of 'dolls', 'magic', 'spells'. . Such well taken and cared for, almost like a professional. The dirty blond man turned around before walking down the steep hill. When was the timing perfect for him to arrive for the show?

 _"¡¿Listo?! Uno. . Dos. . Tres. ."_

 **Now! !**

Hazel green eyes focused on the oak tree as he step foot on the roots were on the ground. The roots stretching out across the small garden almost as if it were to grab the Italian. It was the perfect spot for lovino for he hid there almost everything round they played.

They found their dream playground and Anto would never forget Lovino anywhere, there are almost like brothers. The arbun let out a gasp when the tip of his shoe ran again a root, tripping slightly while he hopped three times to regain his balance.

 _"Quatro. . Cinco. . Seis. ."_

Lovino arrived to the giant old tree as told, being the perfect spot to the two year old for the tree had holes big enough to be a cave for the Italian Crouching down in between the roots of the oak tree, being in widest and deepest hole where the sun could only shine the entrance. He scooted to the back, curled up, wanting to hide amongst the shadows. Although scary. He knew those ocean eyes would spot him quickly.

 _"Siete. . Ocho. . Nueve. . Diez! Here I come, Lovi- !"_

 **Snap. .**

Neither of the two realized the a pair of blue eyes staring at them from a distance, standing up as his grin turned psychotic as the eyes turned into a heartless stare.

 _'Time is ticking mes perfections. .'_

He took another picture, scowling at the result for the distant picture of the two. The dolls being too far away from each other while his hands were shaking with anger. The distance merely making them look like ants. Such a disappointment as he wants only the best for his scrapbook. These were going to be the last of his collection. These were the models he's been looking for ages. He started to walk down the hill filled with caution towards the old, tall sharp gates of the garden; holding his case securely as he pried it open to pull out something.

Five minutes passed and the Italian was feeling drowsy, he didn't like it. The smaller boy wanted to play more with Antonio but could it be that the other lost him? He wanted to see the ocean green eyes until it was time to go back home before their parents notice that they're missing. What was taking the Spaniard so long?

 _'Anto. . Venti en fretta. .'_

The dazed boy finally closed his eyes shut, leaning against the inside of the tree. His olive skin getting darker from the shadows the clouds were creating from covering the sun. It was almost pitch black. The wind was slowly getting stronger. Lovino huddled himself in a ball as he tried to warm himself up, finally drifting off to sleep.

 **Snap. .**

The flash from the polaroid was seen when Antonio turned his head around, catching his attention like a deer with the headlights of a car. The picture of Antonio was taken perfectly, his skin glowing under the sunlight. His peaceful yet concerned expression. His eyes trying to focus on where that flash came from. The young adult chuckled a low grin, he was closer but not enough.

Antonio didn't like the feeling he had in his heart, something was telling him that he and Lovino should go home. Now. Maybe it was his older brother João noticing that the two left the Spaniard's home.

 _ **Tick. .**_

Antonio ran towards the oak tree, being cautious to his surrounding, if it was really his brother then he would get in trouble and so would lovino. They wouldn't be able to play for a while. Luckily he knew where he was but he didn't noticed the blue tall male making his ways towards the two. The wind was getting stronger, flowers brushing against each others as the petals would drift along the with the wind. The white flowers being delicate as most of the petals were flying away with the wind from those roses. The garden seem to be losing its color, slowly breaking apart. The wind sending shivers down tanned boy's spine. Getting colder and nervous, he made his way to the Olive fair boy. Antonio kneeled down and tried to reach Lovino who happened to be a heavy sleeper. Antonio was too big to go inside.

 _"It's time to go home, Lovi. .por favor. . wake up"_

 _ **Tock. .**_

 _"Lovi, our mamas waiting!"_

 _"¡Desperta Lovino!"_ He screamed with the top of his lungs, eager to hurry home.

 _"A-Anto.."_ The two year old mumbled before leaning to him a bit, rubbing his eyes as he wanted to drift back to sleep. Hearing the flowers and bushes hitting against each other as he felt cold. The wind and sound of the grass and leaves fumbling around made the blues eyed man creep closer without a sound. His umbrella closing as made his way towards the trees shadow. His hands above his head as his mind was eager to finally meet them. No way can they be real, they are too perfect. Those eyes, those skin, the soft and bright hair. Almost doll like. .

 _'I must have them. .'_

 _ **'Now!'**_

He creeped closer, soon behind the four year old. Hi hands gripping the umbrella as he positioned his arms to swing it to on the young boy who was in front of the youngest.

Lovino crawled towards the the other before looking up at the Antonio who was overcome by a shadow by the blond. His psychotic grin making Lovino pale along with widen eyes as his heart froze. He let out a simple and quick gasp before the man struck the Spaniard. A shriek came out of the youngest as he cried out loud, feeling his dearest friend fall limp right next to him out cold. .

 _"ANTONIO!"_

His voice cracked out as he screamed, after all he was still simply a toddler. Violence was something he never saw before and he wasn't something he never knew existed. He was terrified. Tears pouring down his eyes as he held the Spaniard with his entire life and strength.

Next thing he heard was something he was so afraid of. His wanting to drain out of his fragile body. His lips quivering as he heart felt as if it were to stop

 _"You're next my little flower."_

Darkness. .

No sound. .

The chills finally leaving the traumatized boy for now as he also went limp. Everything went quiet as if the life of the garden was within those boys. Head resting on the side of the older boy who was on top of the youngest, his chestnut hair covering his eyes, his face tilted to the ride side as the tree bark scraped his cheek in the slightest. The Auburn holding the Spaniard, face now peaceful yet filled with fear. Both passed out as they entered a dream.. Or nightmare.

Oleander was beginning to taint the pure white roses, their time of gentle and sweet life were about to change.. Turn the meaning of purity and rip the petals out for those who will mourn for their loss. They'll be missing for good.

For the better. For the worst. Time will stop for the newest motives of the poisoned thorns touching the pure, delicate roses.

 **Tick..**

 **Tock..**

 **Time is up my little puppets.**


End file.
